Ame
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: YAOI ONESHOT /MinaKaka/ Rain, rain. Go away. Come again some other day. I sure wish I had had some sort of medical training. Poor kid was entirely helpless. Was it right of me to take advantage of him? Well, he wanted more, so it must've been okay. Right?


AME  
[a minakaka oneshot]

A/N: I just finished watching Yami no Matsuei. It made me cry. And then I went outside. And it was raining…hard. I got, literally, soaked to the bone. And I got to thinking about some shounen-ai…and this happened (even if it was originally going to be an 07-Ghost fic, lol). Enjoy.

[Btw, Ame means Rain in Japanese, in case anyone was wondering.]

* * *

I had been wanting to become Hokage so badly, I don't think anyone had any idea of how badly. At least, that was the surface part of me. The underlying part, not so much. In fact, I dreaded it. Didn't want it at all. This mission would determine whether I was worthy or not. Even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew that was why he had sent me on this mission.

I had completed it successfully, flawlessly; not even a single misstep to taint the perfect score I had achieved. I was on my way home now to report to said man. I knew what was coming. I could even hear the words in my head. He'd tell me I would be the one to take the position of fourth Hokage. He'd tell me that I wouldn't be able to take the position yet, but if anything were to happen that I'd have his word. He'd tell me I still needed training, but was ready.

A sigh escaped my lips as I panned both cerulean blue orbs towards Konoha, only just then feeling a wet spot flattening my golden hair. A frown pulled at the corners of my lips, brows furrowing to match it as I looked to the navy night sky. I watched as raindrops the size of my thumb flew down to earth. "Ah-" I grunted as it suddenly began pouring harder than I had ever felt it before. "Eee, stop, stop!" I squealed at it, running towards the nearest, and most conveniently placed, pavilion a whiles way outside the gates. Even being out in that rain for a mere few seconds had gotten me drenched.

I growled, noticing I had instinctively put the report documents for my mission above my head. My perfect performance had just lost it's perfection. "Ahhaaa…why me!?" I dropped to my knees dramatically, tugging at my hair as I pushed out my lower lip in a pout.

With a groan of a sigh, I sat myself down on the bench beneath the pavilion, attempting to dry out the papers as I hummed 'Singing In The Rain', an old American favourite of mine. I was there for a good 10 minutes, at least. And the rain still hadn't let up a single bit. A small puddle was already flooding at my feet.

"Eh?" I looked up suddenly, guard back up to full, as I heard a twig snap, exaggerated panting in it's wake. I became dead silent, narrowing my gaze in it's direction, attempting to sense chakra. Whoever it was, I could take them, no doubt. But, did I want to?

"Who's there?" I growled, a slight cocky aura allowing my presence to be unveiled. Not like it wasn't already obvious anyways; standing out here in between Konoha and a forest under the only pavilion around.

The panting continued.

I raised an eyebrow, getting to my feet as I tucked the papers in my breast pocket beneath my cloak. I could only just barely sense this presence's chakra. Whoever it was was either really good at masking their chakra or really, really weak. I stiffened, not feeling like I was in a good situation. I hated that feeling like something would jump out at me. "I'm gonna ask one more time," I huffed, attempting to sound apathetic. "Who's there?" I waited, biting my lower lip in anticipation. It was near impossible to hear anything over the deafening avalanche of rain.

"…sei."

I perked, both eyebrows raising in surprise. Didn't I know that voice?

"Hello?" I asked, unsure of what to say next. I took a step forward. I was almost completely dry now so I didn't exactly want to go back out into the rain.

"…sensei…"

That time I heard it. However small and faint of a desperate whisper it was, I heard it. And the bearer of said voice made my heart stop.

"Kakashi!?" I gasped, eyes widening as I scanned the area for the small silver-haired boy. What in the hell was he doing outside Konoha at this hour of night?! The whispering and panting stopped. I felt my heart skip a few beats. "Kakashi? Kakashi, where are you?!" I yelled, frantically searching the parameter with my eyes. I ran it three times over before I saw it; a small, silver-haired mass laying soaking wet on the flooded floor. "Oh my god, Kakashi!"

Though almost dry, I didn't hesitate to jump out into the rain to grab him. His frail body was limp in my arms. I took him immediately back under the pavilion where it was dry and laid him on the bench, panic sweeping through me like an electric shock.

The boy was soaked to the bone, his clothes weighing a good 10 pounds more than normal due to water absorption. Shivers were running the length of him like a broken record in tune with the rise and fall of his chest as he attempted to keep breathing, small whimpers accompanying each sporadic gasp of air. My mind reeled. What the hell was I supposed to do? Well, duh, Minato…strip him, of course. I blinked, a subtle blush racing to my face. Had I really just told myself that?

But, there was no way I could leave him like this.

Swallowing, I unhooked all his weapons and removed his gloves, then hesitated above his shirt, biting my lower lip and chickening out, heading to locate his hitai-ate beneath a mass of soaking wet grey hair. Finding it, I untied it and took a deep breath, knowing I had to do this. I only prayed I wouldn't be accused of sexual assault on a minor.

"Sen…sei…" I heard him whimper. His reserved, desperate voice made my entire body ache.

"Shhh," I breathed, shoving my incessant thoughts aside and stripping him of his shirt. "It's alright, I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave 'ya." I blinked as his lips and nose came into view whilst I worked at taking off his mask. This would, sadly, be the first time I'd ever seen them. As the boy let out another whimper as a strong shiver grasped hold of his body, his lips parted slightly. I wanted to kiss them, claim them as my own…mine.

I took his belt off and that was as far as I could go before taking my white and red coat off and wrapping it around his slender frame, attempting to keep him warm.

I laid the back of my hand on his forehead, shoving the stray strands of glittering wet silver out of my way. His face was flushed a bright magenta; the back of my hand immediately got hot. I winced. He had a fever. A bad one, at that.

I tuned back in, for a moment, to the rain. It hadn't stopped. I couldn't take him back to the village in that. It would only worsen his condition.

I thought for a moment, both orbs focused solely on the teen with deep concern. I hadn't a clue what to do. I was no medic, nor did I have any sort of basic medical training. Yet, seeing the boy so helpless and disoriented…I had never imagined him like this. It was unfathomable, the only thing proving it's reality to me being my vision watching the scenes unfold before me. I felt my lower jaw quiver as I choked back a tear wanting to escape me. I had never felt so helpless in my life.

Sitting back on the bench, I took the teen in my lap, petting him gently as he snuggled into my abdomen, whimpering like a hurt puppy. He was clearly delusional. The heat from the fever had definitely gotten to him. I placed my hands around his waist to steady him as he attempted to sit up, only falling right back down in the process with a whine.

"What the hell were you doing out here, kiddo? You know you're not supposed to leave the village without allowance from higher ups. Especially not at this hour of night…" I cooed, petting him once more. I saw his lids flicker tiredly. I could tell the poor thing was exhausted.

"Pak…kun…" Both syllables fell short of light whisper and were barely audible, yet I caught them; somehow.

"Pakkun? You mean…that little brown dog?" I asked, wondering what in the world he meant. That little dog was always, always with him. It was the last thing his father had given him before he… "What about him? He's not hurt, is he?"

Kakashi made a small movement of shaking his head, grasping a small fist onto my damp shirt as he snuggled deeper into my coat.

"…ran away…gotta…gotta find him…" He mumbled quietly, voice weak and breathless. A violent shiver ran the length of him. It made me cringe, feeling helpless once more. I took him in my arms, holding him as close as I could, hoping some of the heat from my body would transfer to him. If I wasn't so scared of burning him, I would've used some sort of low-scale fire jutsu for heat.

"Shhh," I whispered, bringing his lips to my own in a tender kiss as he opened them to speak. I had to silence him some way. He whimpered slightly, his unsaid words morphing into a slurred mumble against my lips. I released when I was certain he wouldn't speak any further. "You need to rest, Kashi-kun." It wasn't often I used pet names or nicknames with someone as serious as the younger nin, yet it seemed too appropriate here. I couldn't resist. I knew he wouldn't remember. I was certain he wouldn't remember anything I did now. He was far too delusional from the fever.

The boy fell limp onto my chest when I released, shivering once more. I took both hands and slid them under my blanket-like jacket, running my fingers down the boy's chest and stopping to circle around his belly button. I felt him arch his back a bit, readjusting himself in my lap. It was good to know he, at least, wasn't _entirely_ helpless. I continued by running my slender fingers over each subtle curve and crevice of the younger nin till I reached his pant line, not daring to venture any further. His pants were still soaking wet, though. I figured as long as I didn't look, it'd be okay, and artfully stripped him of the remaining wet clothing beneath my jacket. I took careful notions when bringing my hands back up not to graze anything he wouldn't want me to.

"Sen…sei…?" Kakashi whispered, both silver orbs flickering open slightly. His vision was blurry, I could tell. I gently placed a finger on his lips.

"Call me Minato." I replied just loudly enough to be heard clearly over the loud flood of rain pouring from the black night sky. He wouldn't remember this tomorrow, as I had said. So it was alright to hear him speak my name, if not just once in my life. Though I hoped when he got older he'd grow out of calling me sensei.

"Mi…na…to?"

I loved hearing it from him. More than I even loved to hear it from my own wife. "Hai." I whispered in accompaniment to a nod, a small smile perking my lips upward. Both tired eyes veered slowly to this smile before the boy began to pull himself up using my clothes for support.

"Minato…sensei…" He repeated, face flushed a bright red hue. I shook my head as he attempted to shakily position himself in a stand on my knees, the tip of his nose brushing gently against my lower lip as heated pants of breath beat on my chin.

"No, no. Just Minato." I corrected, steadying him with both hands around his waist. He arched his back, pressing himself onto me, leaning to catch his balance, to be closer, to warm himself. I watched with concern as I tightened my grip ever so slightly, making sure he didn't fall or slip.

Focused as I was, surprise shocked me as I felt a small wetness licking at my lips. I looked down, seeing the younger male licking at me feverishly, entire slender frame shaking as he attempted to stay standing. I smiled, placing one hand on the arch of his back and running the other through those glittering silver strands, tugging slightly as I pressed his lips to my own. Softly, I pressured my tongue against his lips, inquiring entrance. Complying, both parted and I entered, exploring the depths of his small mouth and savoring the sweet taste of his warm saliva intermingling with my own.

Instinctively, he arched himself practically on top of me, pushing me backwards slightly as I felt a growing hardness graze the fabric that was the only barrier between him and me. I wanted to free myself from that barrier, yet I knew in this degree of weather it wasn't such a good idea. Daybreak would be approaching soon and I hoped the rain would stop by then. Kakashi needed a medic and I knew it. As much as I wanted to stay here with him forever, his health took priority over my desires. I'd get another chance someday. I didn't know when, but I would. Somehow…

The boy made a small noise as our tongues did a dance between us and my hand trailed down to the other's hardness, rubbing gently at the tip. I couldn't restrain myself from feeling it anymore. If this kept up, I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself from going further than that either. I applied pressure as I advanced past the tip, then deciding to break our lock of lips and trailed down his slender neck to the curve of his collar bone, sucking in the sweet virgin flesh and nibbling gently.

Kakashi let out a hybrid between a moan and a whimper, bringing his hands around my neck to the back of my head and tightening his small fists around my damp golden locks, now sparkling with the remnants of rainbow liquid droplets.

"Minato…!" The boy breathed as I squeezed a little more than I had been. I ran my lips down to the boy's nipple leaving a trail of kisses in my wake, sucking it in and running my tongue around and over it, allowing it to harden in my mouth. I approached the other one and relived the same experience, bringing myself back up to the boy's neck and biting down, not hard, but gentle and lovingly; a little more than a nibble, a little less than a hungry chomp.

Instinct traveled through the other as he made unfathomably pleasurable noises in response to all the new, delicious things he was being treated to. It was like a hot fudge sundae after being forced to down all the vegetables on the plate.

I allowed my tongue to glide over the boy's porcelain flesh, licking and sucking in the formation of a circle, being sure that I left my mark to claim him as my own. No one else could have him. He was mine…mine. All the pain and suffering he had been enduring, I'd help him with. He was mine. I'd nurture him, I'd watch him grow. He was mine. I'd make sure everyone understood how great he was, how admirable he was, how perfect…how he wasn't anyone's but mine. Mine…

I released my suction-like grip on his neck and ran a quick glance over the hickey I had so proudly placed there. I felt him pulling at my shirt, trying to get it off, or, maybe, to get it to rip a bit. He wanted more of me, I wanted more of him.

Without hesitation, I hungrily took his lips in my own, sucking in his lower lip till I was sure I could feel it swell in my mouth. I raped it of all it's luscious juices before releasing him entirely, even with my other hand, as I noted the silence that had befallen us. I glanced past Kakashi to the forest, noticing the only remains of the rain were the droplets cascading from every emerald leaf above us. It pelted lightly on the top of the pavilion, alerting me that the rain was near over.

A hue of magenta touched my cheeks as I gently pushed the Hatake into my lap, petting him lovingly as he attempted to reach up and pull me too him like a baby would it's mother. I couldn't help but let a smile of amusement surface. He wanted more. That was enough to satisfy me.

"You'll get more," I whispered, brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes. "Just not now. Right now, we gotta focus on getting you to a medic, Kashi-kun." A tender splotch of reds and purples painted the sky the soft hues of daybreak. We didn't have much time and I knew it. Savoring our last seconds, I pressed my lips to his once more and captured one last kiss as my own. "Till next time…"

* * *

Several days later…

"A-aaah-achoo!"

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked up to their sensei, all wearing the same baffled expression."You okay, sensei?" Rin asked, worry striking her vocals. Minato sniffled, a shiver snaking down his frame from head to toe.

"Errm, actually-ah, ahhh…" He started to admit, inhaling wildly for another sneeze. He had never felt so sick in his life. "ACHOO!"

The trio took a step back.

"Ne, how in the world did you catch such a cold, sensei?" Obito sounded, eyes wide, blinking twice in stupor.

Minato's cheeks caught the pink of day as his eyes flashed to Kakashi, then to the floor, taking an unusual interest in the ladybug struggling up a clover stem. "Huhh? What cold?" The blonde could only grin.


End file.
